MacDonald Gargan (Earth-92131)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-92131 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = ; formerly BlueCategory:Blue Eyes | Hair = Brown | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Talon-like fingers, sharp teeth | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Engaged | Occupation = Criminal; former private investigator | Education = | Origin = Human mutate; Mac Gargan underwent superhuman augmentation to become the Scorpion | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marty Isenberg; John Semper; Robert Skir | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Mac Gargan is a pedantic, neurotic, plump and balding private eye working for J. Jonah Jameson. In an attempt to discover Spider-Man's real identity and how Peter Parker manages to obtain such excellent photos of him he followed Parker in the evening hours but failed to capture any solid evidence. When Spider-Man confronts Jameson and Gargan in his office, he humiliates Gargan by webbing him to a wall and threatening both "Parker" and Jameson into leaving him alone. With the memory of his deceased wife Julia inspiring his intense hatred of masked men, Jameson convinces Gargan to be transformed into a capable "Hero" to confront Spider-Man. Enlisting the aid of Doctor Stillwell using the Neogenic Recombinator. As Scorpion, Gargan is able battle, match and defeat Spider-Man but before he can unmask the wall-crawler, Gargan is overcome with pain as he undergoes further uncontrolled mutations that give him green skin, yellow eyes and talon-like fingers. He attacks Jameson believing he deceived him and subsequently kidnaps him. Believing more radiation may stop his transformation and return him to normal, Gargan attempts to gain access to a nuclear reactor but is found and defeated by Spider-Man, resulting in the Scorpion being sent to jail. Scorpion re-appears as a member of the Kingpin's Insidious Six, a super-villain team created to kill Spider-Man though he was again defeated by Spider-Man.Spider-Man: The Animated Series Season 2 episodes #1-#2 Desperate to find a cure to his condition, Scorpion kidnapped Doctor Stillwell, but Stillwell destroyed the Neogenic Recombinator to prevent the creation of other beings like Scorpion. After meeting Adrian Toomes, a.k.a. the Vulture, Scorpion kidnapped him from an exploding and held him hostage, believing him to be smart enough to undo the Scorpion mutation. Eventually, Alistair Smythe, requiring Scorpion's genetic code to further his own experiments, held Black Cat hostage to coerce Spider-Man into bringing Scorpion to him. Scorpion eventually manages to escape Smythe's clutches and manages to stay away from crime for the sake of his fiancée. Later, still as a member of the Insidious Six, he attempted to locate the Red Skull's Doomsday Device for the Kingpin. Spider-Man: The Animated Series Season 5 episodes #2-#6 | Powers = Seemingly those of MacDonald Gargan of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of MacDonald Gargan of Earth-616. | Strength = Before gaining his powers, Gargan was of no physical threat. After his Neogenic treatment his physical strength exceeds that of Spider-Man. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Scorpion's Suit | Transportation = | Weapons = Electro mechanical tail, acid sprayer | Notes = *Scorpion appears in Spider-Man: The Animated Series voiced initially by Martin Landau and by Richard Moll from the episode Partners on, following Landau's Academy Award win and subsequent lack of availability. | Trivia = }} Category:Spider-Man: The Animated Series Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Human/Scorpion Hybrids Category:Armor Users Category:Fangs